WWE TLC 2014
|} '* If Cena loses, he will no longer be the #1 contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.' 'During the Show:' '*1 - Backstage, The Miz and Damien Mizdow are with Naomi. Naomi tells Miz she doesn't trust him and will make it on her own without his help. Miz says he knows he's talking to Naomi's husband, not her. He rips Jimmy Uso and talks about getting her a deal with a music producer. He says his wife isn't jealous but Jimmy will always be. Miz says the music deal will not be on the table after tonight but he wants Naomi's help keeping his titles. She's not interested. Miz promises if he wins tonight, she wins tonight. He walks off.' '*1 - Backstage, Mr. McMahon is walking. Byron Saxton welcomes Mr. McMahon to the PPV and asks him what his the big announcement he has. Mr. McMahon says tonight history will be made, when a new World Champion will be crowned in over a year but there is another champion in the match and now...the match is for the World title and the Intercontinental Title. He says tonight, someone will leave as an example and the ultimate champion.' '*2 - Backstage, Byron Saxton is with Rollins, Mecury and Noble. Rollins dedicates his win over Cena tonight to Stephanie and Triple H. He says tonight, Cena will pay for Sting's actions at Survivor Series. Rollins says he will stop at nothing until Cena brings The Authority back.' '*2 - Backstage, Renee Young is with The Bella Twins. Nikki disses AJ Lee. Brie Bella says she's tired of people talking about them having problems in the past. She says blood is thicker than water and someone like AJ will never come in between that. They walk off.' '*3 - During the match, they grab the titles and go to walk out. Uso runs and leaps out of the ring but Miz pushes Mizdow in the way. Miz decks Jimmy with a Slammy Award and we get the disqualification.' '*3 - After the match, Uso catches another shot with the Slammy. Miz and Mizdow get dueling reaction from the crowd as they make their exit.' '*4 - During the match, Big Show comes walking out. He enters the ring and hits Cena in the gut. Show beats on Cena and smiles. Show calls for a chokeslam but Reigns' music hits. Reigns hits the ring through the crowd and goes at it with Show. He ends up spearing Show through a table and hitting a Superman punch on Rollins. Cena takes advantage and put Rollins through a table for the win.' '*4 - After the match, Cena and Heyman exchange looks. Cena vs. Lesnar for the WWE Title is now official for the Royal Rumble. Cena makes his exit after celebrating.' '*5 - After the match, Nikki celebrates in the ring until Angel's music hits. Angel hits the ring and goes after Brie Bella. Nikki Bella escapes from the ring as Angel superkicks Brie Bella. Angel asks Nikki to come in the ring. Nikki runs up the ramp as Angel's music hits again.' '*6 - During the match, Andersen and Ziggler each grab a title. Andersen grabs the World title and Ziggler grabs the Intercontinental title, the ladder falls and both competitors fall to the ring with a title.' '*6 - After the match, Andersen and Ziggler stare at each other as Mr. McMahon who was at ringside, announces both of them as the winner of the match and the individual winners. Andersen shakes Ziggler's hands and the two celebrate with their titles.' '*7 - Backstage, Tom Phillips is with Roman Reigns. Reigns says he told us he was coming back and he made an impact. Reigns says he will be in the Royal Rumble match and what he did last year will be nothing compared to what he does this year.' '*8 - During the match, Ambrose grabs the TV again and charges with it but is stopped because the cord is plugged up. He tries to run with it again but it explodes in his face. Ambrose can't see due to the explosion. Wyatt grabs him and nails Sister Abigail for the win.' '*8 - After the match, trainers come in to check on Ambrose as we go to replays. We come back to Wyatt throwing things as he makes his exit and TLC goes off the air.'